


Just Because

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [8]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Begging, Lingerie, M/M, bottom!Murdoc, the usual, top!2D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: It wasn’t their anniversary, or his birthday, or Murdoc’s birthday. There was nothing special about today that he could think of. So it was understandable that 2D was a bit shocked when he walked into his bedroom to see Murdoc draped over his bed, clad in lacy black lingerie.





	Just Because

It wasn’t their anniversary, or his birthday, or Murdoc’s birthday. There was nothing special about today that he could think of. So it was understandable that 2D was a bit shocked when he walked into his bedroom to see Murdoc draped over his bed, clad in lacy black lingerie.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for ages for you to show up!” Murdoc complained from the bed, sitting up on his knees and crawling towards the end of the bed. “It’s not nice to keep a man waiting, Stu-Pot.”

“W-what?” He was a little distracted at the way the lacy babydoll top draped over his back and how the panties below strained against his hardening cock.

“I said, I’ve been waiting for you,” Murdoc drawled, sitting on the end of the bed with his legs spread. “Are you going to make it up to me?”

2D took another moment to process the sight of his boyfriend in front of him before springing into action. He got his trousers and pants off after remembering to take off his shoes first and flung his shirt to a random corner of the room. Murdoc watched on with a toothy smile, eyes roaming of the singer's body lecherously.

The first thing Stu did is run his hands over the sheer lace of the top, fingering the delicate pattern. “What’s all this for then?” He dipped a finger under a strap and pulled on it lightly.

“No reason,” Murdoc said, arching up into the singer’s touch dramatically. “I just felt like wearin’ somethin’ special tonight. Figured you’d enjoy it too.”

2D bent down to mouth at Murdoc’s neck hungrily. “D’you sit around wearing stuff like this on your own often?”

Murdoc grinned. “Why, does that turn you on?” He was busy wrapping his arms around 2D’s neck, leaning into the sucking kisses to his neck.

“God yes.”

Murdoc turned his head and captured Stuart's lips in a wet and needy kiss. Given complete permission, 2D pushed Murdoc back down against the bed, covering his body with his own and letting his weight keep the other in place. The lace felt so good against his bare skin, good enough that for a brief moment he imagined himself dressed up like that. But that was for another time.

He quickly returned to Murdoc’s neck, biting now instead of kissing, leaving angry red and purple marks everywhere he could. Murdoc loved it, writhing underneath him. Still not satisfied, Stu brought his hands down to cup the other’s chest through the bra. He could feel the way Murdoc’s nipples stiffen at his touch, and the way his cock was hardening in his pants as he ground his hips down. It was hard to focus though, because the singer was getting pretty worked up himself.

Impatient, 2D shoved the bra aside to touch the bassist’s bare chest. His lips travelled downward, teasing and licking until Murdoc was making that muffled moaning sound he liked to hear so much. Murdoc made a lot of different noises during sex, and 2D relished in provoking each one.

He reached down with one hand and ghosted his fingers over Murdoc’s hardness. He was rewarded with a slightly higher moan from the bassist, much to his delight. Murdoc was hard and leaking all over the pretty panties and threatening to stain the babydoll top. That would be shame, 2D thought, but it was worth it for the fantastic view.

Getting tired of playing with the bassist's nipples, Stu travelled down further, his mouth following the trail of his fingers. A sucking kiss to each peck, then a twirl of his tongue in the other man's belly button; 2D took his time enjoying his way down the bassist’s body.

Eventually, he reached the edge of Murdoc’s panties, teasing the seam with his tongue. The bassist’s eyes were wide as he watched, chest heaving. 2D made sure to keep that eye contact as he ran his tongue over the bulge of the other’s cock, leaving a warm trail of pleasure in his wake.

“Spread your legs fr’me love,” Stu said gruffly, sitting back on his knees. The Satanist obeyed readily, the top pooling between and around his thighs. 2D immediately leaned down between his legs, running hands up his thighs to pull down the panties carefully.

“Wanna keep these for next time,” he explained as Murdoc rolled his eyes. With the panties removed, the singer turned to his prize, noticing something else strange. “Are you wearing a plug?”

Murdoc gasped at the feeling of hands so close to his most sensitive parts. “I-I didn’t wanna wait.”

“Fuck…” 2D breathed as he gave the plug a gentle push, making the bassist shudder. “That’s so hot.”

“Fuck me now Stu. I’ve been waitin’ so long.”

Stu was careful as he pulled out the plug and set it aside, ogling Murdoc’s arse. He quickly grabbed the lube and got into position sparing the bassist a glace before slowly pressing in. Murdoc arched his back, this time for real.

“Sh-shit Stu, y-you an’ your fuckin’ huge cock!” Murdoc whined, wiggling as he was stretched to the limit. He’d only been telling half the truth when he said he wore the plug to speed things up. The truth was, he normally couldn’t take the singers dick without ample preparation beforehand, and he’d known he wouldn’t be able to wait.

“Sorry Muds,” 2D apologized through clenched teeth. The bassist was always so hot and tight, no matter what they did. It always felt like heaven. After a few moments of pressing forward, he bottomed out inside the bassist with a relieved sigh.

“You’re beautiful,” Stuart whispered right into the Satanist’s ear, making him shiver. “Perfection, jus’ perfection.”

“F-flattery will get you e-everywhere, Stu-Pot,” Murdoc moaned, trying to bear down against the hardness inside him. Taking that as a sign Murdoc was ready, 2D began to fuck the bassist with deep, slow thrusts. Each one made the other man's body lurch towards the headboard just a little.

“F-faster!” 2D obliged, picking up speed and lifting Murdoc’s knees to get a better angle. The bassist had one hand under the slip and bra, fondling a nipple; the other hand was gripping the sheets and nearly ripping the cotton.

The sweat rolling down the singer’s back tickled a little, but there was no way he was moving away from the bassist for a second. “Sh-hit, I love fuckin’ you Muds,” he panted, watching the way Murdoc’s prick bounced on his belly.

“M-more!” Murdoc cried, bucking his hips desperately. 2D noticed the way Murdoc writhed against him, the way his hips circled, and he got an idea.

“Ride me,” he ordered, pulling out and laying back. Murdoc looked dazed for a moment but quickly caught on. Within seconds he was straddling the singer's hips and guiding his cock into his arse. Stu admired the way he arched and hissed at the intrusion, the black lace stretching over his skin.

Immediately he knew Murdoc wasn’t going to last long. Now that the bassist had more control he was setting an intense pace, twirling his hips dramatically after each thrust. 2D wound a fist in the fabric of the top, pulling Murdoc down onto his chest.

“Slow down, eh. S’not a race,” he chastised, giving the other a gentle kiss. Murdoc immediately tried to deepen it, but the singer refused, disconnecting their lips and looking into the bassist's eyes. “Murdoc!”

The Satanist groaned, hips still trying to move. “No, come’on D I wanna cum.”

Stu moaned at the look on Murdoc’s face and the way he was still squirming on his dick. The lace of the babydoll had definitely been stained now with how Murdoc’s cock was leaking. Seeing the bassist so horny and needy was doing things to the singer, terrible, intense things. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep things slow if Murdoc didn’t start cooperating.

It was time to pull out the big guns, then. 2D let go of the top and let Murdoc sit back up. From the look of relief on the bassist’s face, he must have thought the singer was finally giving in. But Stu had other plans. He sat up quickly, wrapping one arm around the other’s waist to keep him steady, the other coming down in a hash smack against Murdoc’s arse.

“Ah!” the bassist yelped, struggling in the singer’s hold. 2D was stronger than he looked, and he found himself nearly immobile. From below Stuart thrust his hips in languid, easy motions that were much slower than what Murdoc wanted. “Stu~”

“Let me enjoy you a lil’.” Murdoc shook his head and the singer dolled out another slap, this time on the other side. It made Murdoc’s hips buck, and 2D’s grip on him tighten. “You know it’ll be better if you can wait.”

“I-I-I,” Murdoc was stuttering badly now, and there were tiny tears of pleasure in his eyes, “I don’t wanna wait.”

Stuart resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the impatient man. He sped up his thrusts just a little bit and even that small change made the bassist scream in pleasure.

“You know what’ll happen if you cum now…” he trailed off, bringing his still free hand to brush along the other’s cock.

“Y-yeah.” Murdoc looked away, dick twitching.

“ _Oh_ ,” 2D said with a grin. “You want that, don’t you?”

“Stu!” He didn’t need an answer. The singer picked up the pace of his thrusts and finally took Murdoc’s dick in hand pumping once twice and--

“Fuck!” Murdoc sobbed, cumming hard enough to see stars. 2D slowed his hips as the other man came around him, clenching his fists as he resisted the urge to follow. After a few moments of convulsing, Murdoc began to calm down, resting his head on the singer’s shoulder. Stu gave him a few moments to catch his breath before pumping his hips again, fucking the other beyond oversensitivity.

“I-I can’t!, I-I-” Murdoc was thrashing around, hands gripped to the singer’s shoulders tightly.

“Yes you can, you love this,” 2D hummed, moving faster. “Tell me if you really wanna stop.”

Murdoc didn’t say anything, and that was enough for the singer to fully let loose. He didn’t bother giving Murdoc any warning; he knew that the man was too far gone with pleasure to notice. Finally, the singer closed his eyes and gave into his own pleasure, let himself fuck the bassist like he needed to.

“Stu, Stu!” Murdoc was really crying now, though he met every one of the singer’s thrusts with one of his own. It was so much, so good.

“Murdoc,” 2D murmured, heat coiling in his belly. He started jerking the bassist off again, really wanting him to cum again. He looked down between them as he tossed the other off, admiring the completely ruined bra and top. “Want you to cum again.”

“I-I can’t!” Murdoc whined. “It’s t-too--!”

But Stuart wasn’t having it. Instead, he doubled down, thrust as hard and as deep as he could. Murdoc was lovely around him and he couldn’t help but moan a little as well. This was heaven, he’d died and some god had taken pity on him and he’d gone to heaven.

He was brought back to the moment by his lovers choaked shout as he came again. The feeling of Murdoc becoming impossibly tight around his dick, the way his cock twitched and shot cum all over the lingerie. It was enough to push him over the edge too and he came with a grunt of the bassist's name.

They leaned on each other, Murdoc resting most of his weight on Stuart's lap. Eventually, the singer began to lay back, pulling the bassist with him so they were both flat on the bed. Murdoc made a little noise of discomfort when his soft dick slid out but otherwise seemed content to let 2D move him about.

“Holy hell,” Stuart breathed, rubbing his cleanest hand over his face to clear the sweat. Murdoc chuckled in agreement and tilted his head so he could see the singer’s face.

“You ruined my lovely gift to you,” he said, gesturing to the cum-covered babydoll and wrinkled bra.

“Hey, I saved the panties!” Stu protested with a playful look. He cracked his back with a small sigh, laying back down and getting comfortable. He’d wanted a nap before all this had happened, and now he was beyond exhausted.

“Oh bravo, one out of three!” Murdoc teased, nuzzling closer under the singer’s neck, one of his hands splayed over his chest. It was intimate and very,  _very_  sticky, but neither of them minded too much.

“I jus’ made you come twice, and this is how you treat me?” 2D teased back. Wiggling a little bit he managed to grab the comforter with his feet and draw it up over them with little difficulty. Murdoc practically purred and the feeling of soft sheets over top of him and the bare skin of his lover below.

“Thanks for the gift, Muds,” Stu whispered, kissing the top of the other man's head. Murdoc grunted in reply, but the singer could tell he was pleased. It didn’t seem like Murdoc was going anywhere, so 2D decided he might as well take a nap like he wanted. Maybe when they woke up, they could go out and get Murdoc a new set of lingerie, and maybe a little something for the singer himself.


End file.
